In the name of the Greater Good
by promotion
Summary: The true story behind the Harry Potter serie OR how much I hate slash.


Albus Dumbledore was tired. He had dedicated his life to the Greater Good. He had given it all his body, his mind and his soul in its service. That probably was a lie he told himself, he had in the course of his rather long and animated life, mostly used his body, working his magic. He had been trying to reach a long lost paradise, one he had tried time and time again to recreate and preserve. Since then the age-old headmaster had been on a quest. The quest for the Greater Good.

It all began when he met Gellert Grindewald, a strapping young lad of exquisite taste. It took some experimenting, a few aches down and behind, but they succeeded in reaching what would latter be recalled as the climax of his young life. It was a period of felicity, a match made in heaven. They had great plans and everything was possible… that is until this fatidic day.

One animated afternoon, as they were coming out of the closet they were practising in, they met his brother Alberforth ("Albert force his way in" for his closet friends) and his sister Ariana. Al was furious: they had been practicing for the GG and he hadn't been included in their plan. He could feel it; they had had a taste without him and he was having none of it, how dare they? He took it upon him to right the wrong. A battle was issued, body against body, fist bumped into others, corporal fluid flying into all directions: all for the GG.

Unfortunately, they didn't miss Ariana and soon she was dead. Nobody knew who had cast the mortal tool of death but the Greater Good had claimed its first victim. It was the first in a long list.

Shocked, sweet Gellert had fled, searching a path that would set him straight. Albus was having none of that; his need for the GG was too strong and had to be satisfied. The confrontation that followed was of epic proportion, and resulted in dear Gellert losing his wand thus his ability to perform his 'magic'. He wouldn't need it anyway. What good is a wand not used for the Greater Good?

So, Albus looked for a new member, one that would understand what was at stake. He set his eyes on young Tom, a promising student that already new so much. He had to admit it, Tommy was a bit of a bad boy, but it was all the more reason to educate him and set him on the path of virtuousness. He was his favourite tool, along with the wand of foolish Gellert, one he still cherished each day with fervour. Looking back he would probably admit that those were perhaps the best years of his life. The Headboy, a well-chosen title, made him feel young again, warming his heart, soothing his aching joints, filling him with satisfaction.

But dear Tom too strayed from the correct way, following other darker and more appealing paths. That wouldn't do. His second pet had escaped. He would need to be punished. A good punishment: maybe a spanking, before redirecting him towards the light. He would discover as so many others it truly shone out of his ass. After all, he was the leader of Light, defeater of the charming Gellert. Yes, Tommyboy would suffer but in the end he would be redeemed, and would return. He just had to bid his time and find another victim to prey on, one he could 'educate' to the delights of the GG. It wouldn't do to lose the ability to perform.

When Severus declared his flame, he decided he could have his way with him. He was the perfect tool for uniting him with his old nemesis. And so began an indirect relation, the greasy boy making himself the link between them, receiving the fruit of his labour from each of his masters. He had an amazing head, able to fulfil his goal by practising a lost art, something that could make others truly lose their mind. It pleased him.

That is until poor Tom was cowardly beaten by Potter with an old magic trick. He was now half-dead. Of course, Albus had nothing against practising the GG for the dead. It was after all, his natural duty to assist all those in need. But his Tom was immaterial and now in no condition to rejoin him as prophecised. Damn Potter, it was all his fault. Couldn't he just let himself killed. That shouldn't have been hard. But, the insufferable child had survived preventing his stray student to return. Once at Hogwarts, he had made his utmost to finish this mission. But no, the kid wouldn't just hurry up and die. He had survived basilisk, dragon, cerberus, acromentulas and so much more… He still had a few tricks in his candy bag. He would unleash it when time would come.

Fortunately, there was Draco, a bright lad that Severus was coaching for being his new disciple. It was truly amazing the energy that one so young could have. He was fit, vibrant, vigorous and experimental: a real satisfaction.

Tonight had Severus very excited. His master and he would go to the Astronomy tower. They had to fulfil a major goal that would bring them much higher in the GG. He would be initiated to new horizons and that would all depend on his performance. He was relied on, stakes were high. That's why he had readied himself by taking a 'vigour' potion and relieving a bit of the tension that would have made him burst sooner. And now he was facing the old wizard who wore a relaxed looked and spoke in his more bewitching voice, a twinkling in his eyes.

"Come Severus, are you ready to do what has to be done?

\- Yes Master.

\- Have you got your weapon?

\- Yes, master.

\- Then bring it out and use it."

Albus bend over and watch the scene before him. It truly was a truly magnificent sight. And soon, the sounds of pain, agony, pleading, and pleasure were reverberating into the night, giving the situation a surrealist dimension.

He gave it all, not wanting to stand back as this was a hands-on kind of business. The GG wouldn't allow slackers. The ceremony had to be played following the now well defined antic rules, ones you shouldn't stray if you had any hope to attain the GG. And so it didn't, his master transformed and became the old goat he was, bleating, each cries louder than the other. It was the very next step… that is until the body in his hands went limp. THAT had been unexpected. The Headmaster had finally passed away in an ultimate sacrifice he would be revered for. Well, he had to accomplish what he had been asked of. Just a few more seconds and he could let go of the body. He felt the excitation rise as he discovered new feelings until then hidden to him and then he released himself from its sheath… and finally threw the old carcass above the parapet. After all, it's always better to be safe.

A new master had been born, thus perpetuating the eternal cycle.


End file.
